Senhora Fada
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Às vezes vale à pena viver por aquilo que você morreria, por que quando não se ama demais, não se ama o bastante. SasuHina Romance/Angust
1. Prólogo

**Senhora Fada**

_"Às vezes vale à pena viver por aquilo que você morreria, por que quando não se ama demais, não se ama o bastante."_

* * *

><p>Inspirado em Fairy Tale da banda Shaman.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Não, não é meu. Mas não conte para ninguém, ok? Kishimoto-sensei pode vir atrás de mim para pegar de volta.

* * *

><p><em>"Se você está triste <em>_porque __perdeu seu amor, lembre-se daquele que nunca teve um amor para perder."_

_"Às vezes vale a pena viver por aquilo que você morreria."_

(Autores Desconhecidos)

* * *

><p><strong>Senhora Fada, Prólogo. <strong>

_Senhora fada que espera no muro_

_A vida é curta e a espera é longa_

_As estrelas, lá no alto, desaparecem com o amanhecer_

_Senhora fada que espera no muro_

Olhou para o alto, admirando a dança proveniente d'aurora. Era o momento em que o dia e a noite finalmente se mesclavam. À sua esquerda algumas estrelas pulsavam, tentando vencer o astro-rei. À sua direita, os raios solares bailavam nas nuvens, tingindo-as em um degrade de rosa-púrpura e azul-anil.

Ela gostava do céu, tinha o costume de observar as estrelas desde muito pequena. Eram pequenos e delicados pontinhos brancos clareando algo tão imenso como o que lhes externava. Ao crescer criou uma nova ideologia através deste hobby, de que nem a mais sombria das coisas era capaz de ausentar-se totalmente de luz. Ao conhecê-lo, bom, o céu negro eram seus olhos, e as estrelas, eram os brilhos dos mesmos que ele lhe direcionava.

Mas nada a encantava mais do que a aurora. Nem o crepúsculo tinha tanto esplendor. Talvez porque o amanhecer era presenciado por poucos corajosos que se atreviam a varar a madrugada em busca de tal espetáculo enquanto o crepúsculo era tão presente que aprenderam a lhe deixar passar despercebido.

E como os anos são capazes de deixar uma pessoa mais sábia tal qual os livros, sua perspectiva de aurora também moldou-se com o tempo e sua vida. Eram opostos, proibidos, distantes por forças onipresentes, contudo amavam-se tanto que nem isso lhes impediam de se encontrarem, tocarem-se... E este sentimento era recompensado com um espetáculo de cores.

Quanto aos eclipses... Oh, Deus! Estes eram os mais íntimos dos encontros, e lembrar-se deles faziam-na se lembrar dos livros que lia escondida do pai, enfiada por debaixo das cobertas com uma lamparina. Eram quentes, e despertavam sensações que até _tê-lo_, jamais pudera identificar ou sequer nomear.

Suspirou, sentindo-se tola por devanear em lembranças dolorosas, causando ao próprio coração o aperto característico da ausência. Permitiu-se vislumbrar uma vez mais aquele silencioso espetáculo, como se pudesse ignorá-las, como se as fizesse pequenas diante da superior beleza daquela cena.

Deveras, eram coisas que lhe encantavam e se concatenavam duma maneira que só ela poderia correlacionar. E mesmo que estivesse encarando uma das coisas que mais gostava, não conseguia ser capaz de sentir-se em paz ou feliz, porque tudo que conseguia sentir era saudades. Dele, apenas dele, e sempre dele.

Deitada no chão, passava e repassava todas as lembranças que tinha nítidas na memória pela milionésima vez. Não fazia mais sentido sofrer de tal maneira, mas já o fizera tantas vezes que simplesmente entrara no modo automático. E, apesar do orvalho da manhã deixar sua pele úmida e fria, os rastros de lágrimas ainda eram visíveis nas bochechas alvas. Porque ele ainda não havia voltado, mesmo que o esperasse fielmente, ele não havia voltado. E ela não tinha dormido, novamente. Costumava passar a maioria das noites na relva molhada, encarando os céus em busca de alguma resposta, em busca de resquícios dos olhos do amado.

E novamente flagrava-se naquele doloroso comparativo entre a beleza natural inigualável e as características mais ínfimas _dele_.

Talvez tivesse tendência ao masoquismo. Era uma possibilidade, já que não conseguia ausentar-se das lembranças e deixar de esperar ansiosamente dia após dia, mesmo sabendo que isso a envenenava aos poucos.

Alguns poetas, a morena ponderou, diziam que a saudade era mais uma das inúmeras provas de amor. Mas para ela não era nada disso, a saudade era um veneno, uma lenta asfixia que fazia o favor de engolfar todo o mundo ao seu redor, fazendo com que tudo que olhasse lembrassem-na dele. Sabia, de maneira desesperadora, que a saudade seria capaz de definhá-la, levando-a a deixar de se importar consigo mesma e viver de maneira apática.

Valia ressaltar que era um veneno sem cura, porque todas as suas vítimas estavam cientes da doença, e mesmo assim não conseguiam livrar-se dela. Ou talvez não quisessem, porque de todo modo, mesmo que fosse uma doença, era uma doença de amor. E de amor você morre por vontade própria.

Tentando esquecer-se das divagações, olhou novamente para o céu, por certo dentro de poucos minutos a cidade começaria a acordar. Tinha que voltar rápido para casa, antes que sentissem sua ausência e acabasse por ser trancafiada no quarto pelo pai severo.

Afinal, fugia todas as noites. E voltava apenas ao amanhecer para a segurança do lar. No começo era furtivo, às escondidas de tudo e todos. Contudo, essas suas fugas noturnas foram sendo descobertas com o decorrer das luas. Sorte sua de que os cientes eram os servos mais apegados à moça e acobertavam-na sempre que podiam.

Nem mesmo Kurenai, sua babá durante a infância, camareira e mãe substituta nas horas vagas, atrevia-se a criticar. Para falar a verdade, ela nem ao menos mencionava tais flagras, como se os mesmos jamais tivessem acontecido. Apenas respeitava sua dor, compadecendo-se dos sentimentos conflituosos que enfrentava.

Acostumara-se a encontrá-la recostada no batente da porta, observando-a entrar pela janela do quarto e trocar as roupas um pouco sujas de terra e mato. Quando a jovem terminava, a mulher, ainda enrolada no robe, pegava a roupa usada e desaparecia no corredor.

Esperou até que a última estrela perdesse sua luta contra o sol e desaparecesse para voltar na noite seguinte. Levantou-se e começou a bater com as mãos delicadas na saia do longo vestido que usava, tirando toda a grama que ficara grudada. Suspirou melancolicamente pelo que estava por vir. Era hora de ir para casa e fingir que nada lhe afligia.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Era para ser uma one-shot, juro que era, mas não resisti. Teria de ser muito sucinta nos detalhes e nos acontecimentos para não ficar longa demais, e achei que seria uma afronta diante de todo o esplendor da época. Para quem ainda não se situou no tempo e no espaço, é Universo Alternativo sim e estamos em meados do século XVIII.<p>

Minha primeira long com este casal, apenas havia me arriscado uma única vez com ele na one-shot Curioso, que alguns de vocês devem conhecer. Anteriormente escrevia apenas SasuSaku, e sim, continuo escrevendo este casal, por que orgulho-me de ser uma pessoa totalmente livre de preconceitos por causa disso. \o/

Betada pela FranHyuuga (oi amor! *-*), essa história não será muito longa não. Talvez nove ou dez capítulos, no máximo e contando com este. Todos curtos, mas certamente maiores que esse aqui, já que ele é apenas uma introdução ao que está por vir.

Ah, uma pequena nota para me desculpar pelo "cap. 2", é que eu fui fazer o replace, já que mudei a sinopse, e acabei sem querer adicionando um novo capítulo. Mudanças feitas, sorry!

Tenho planos malignos para essa história, então se quiserem que eu atualize rápido estimulem-me com reviews! Afinal:

Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.

.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos! :P


	2. Costumes

**Senhora Fada**

_"Às vezes vale à pena viver por aquilo que você morreria, por que quando não se ama demais, não se ama o bastante."_

* * *

><p>Inspirado em Fairy Tale - Shaman. Recomendo que ouçam-na enquanto lêem, procurem a música na íntegra, e relevem o início.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Não, não é meu. Mas não conte para ninguém, ok? Kishimoto-sensei pode vir atrás de mim para pegar de volta.

* * *

><p>"<em>Quando não se ama demais, não se ama o bastante." - Autor desconhecido<em>

"_A vida não é quantas vezes você respira, mas sim quantas vezes te tiram o fôlego." - Hitch_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. – Costumes<strong>

_Seu conto acaba de se iniciar_

_Começa lá de longe, na terra de lugar nenhum_

_Onde o vento sopra um som pra lá de conhecido_

_Senhora fada, seu amado __há__ muito foi embora_

Situada no norte da Germânia, Konoha era um vilarejo bonito, verdejante e tranquilo. Povoado principalmente por povos de origem simples e regido por outros de linhagem real, mandados pelo rei para governar aquele lugar em suma agrícola, mas também lar de muitos nobres guerreiros e seus descendentes.

Filha de uma das famílias mais tradicionais do país, Hyuuga Hinata havia sido criada como uma verdadeira dama, nos moldes mais perfeitos da etiqueta e dentro da mais resistente redoma de vidro.

Era irônico, pensou consternada enquanto seguia a pequena trilha que levava diretamente para o quintal da mansão. Tanta proteção a troco de nada, agora simplesmente não conseguia lidar com as pessoas e os sentimentos que estas lhe causavam.

Sabia ser costume de famílias importantes resguardar as filhas até que essas se tornassem mulheres, contudo, a falta de uma mãe ou de qualquer parente feminino mais íntimo e experiente simplesmente a deixou despreparada para o que viesse poder enfrentar em sua inclusão à sociedade. Principalmente ao se deparar com olhos tão enigmáticos e sedutores durante seu primeiro baile.

Sorriu debilmente enquanto amparava com os dedos mais uma das incontáveis lágrimas. Já não chorava mais, não tinha forças para emitir som algum. As lágrimas apenas insistiam em escorrer quando lembrava-se dele, e tudo que ele foi durante tanto tempo.

Retirou os sapatos como de hábito, subindo no aparador da trepadeira que agora lhe servia de escada nas horas de fuga. Ergueu o joelho na altura da cintura para conseguir transpassar a mureta da sacada, entrando no quarto ainda envolto numa penumbra agradável.

Sentiu certa dificuldade em soltar o espartilho apertado sem a ajuda de sua camareira e, mesmo que estivesse certa de que suas fugas já não eram secretas, nas madrugadas em que Kurenai não aparecia, preferia manter as aparências de que passava toda a noite em seu quarto.

O dossel estava solto e envolvia o leito numa sombra azulada. Terminando de vestir a camisola afastou-o um pouco para poder deitar-se, deixando-o voltar num movimento leve, esvoaçante.

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando renegar as lembranças invocadas com o movimento do tecido. O modo como ele tocava sua pele, de forma tão leve que fazia parecer apenas o vento acariciando seu corpo. Suspirou, mordendo o lábio e sacudindo a cabeça violentamente, tentando afastar as imagens. Eram lembranças que lutava para não lembrar, mas que não queria esquecer.

Quanto tempo fazia que ele partira? Não sabia dizer, não queria contar o tempo. Também não queria pensar nas consequências que aquela convocação poderia trazer. Contudo já se mantinha impotente perante as memórias que lhe bombardeavam a mente, indo e vindo em flashes violentos.

Paralisou-se enquanto se focava numa imagem, a do rosto dele na primeira vez que o vira. Os cabelos negros arrepiados e os olhos profundos. Desenhava-se em seus lábios um sorriso discreto, daqueles que são capazes de substituir todas as palavras. Sentiu o coração aquecer perante tal visão.

Maneou a cabeça, sentindo-se boba por recordar de algo tão antigo sendo que podia ter os vislumbres daquele rosto encantador num ângulo muito mais bonito e perto. Mas talvez por ter sido o primeiro encontro ficara cravado na memória como brasa, branda, porém eterna.

Resignada permitiu-se invocar cada ínfimo detalhe daquele dia e de como se sentira perdida até aquele momento.

Era uma bela e ensolarada manhã de sábado. Jamais se permitiria esquecer, pois marcara momentos importantes de sua vida; não só seu primeiro encontro com_ ele_, mas também seu ingresso na sociedade como mulher.

O dia havia começado alvoroçado, a movimentação para a preparação do baile era intensa e ininterrupta, contudo havia se permitido acordar apenas quando Kurenai invadira seu dormitório e fez com que se levantasse. Era seu dia, afinal de contas, podia aproveitá-lo da maneira que lhe conviesse e precisava estar descansada para a festa da noite.

Como de costume havia lavado-se na bacia com água na cômoda ao lado da janela e sentado-se na penteadeira enquanto penteavam-lhe os cabelos. Após receber a ajuda para se trocar e acertar todos os detalhes do vestido surpreendeu-se com uma leve batida na porta, permitiu a entrada de maneira educada.

Observara Hiashi adentrar no cômodo com um sorriso orgulhoso estampado nos lábios e uma enorme caixa de presente em mãos. Olhou-o curiosa.

- Sinto-me imensamente feliz por saber que o dia finalmente chegou. Deixou a todos preocupados com o atraso de suas regras¹. Como se faz tradição na nossa família trouxe-lhe um presente, o vestido para o baile.

Golfou o ar exultante enquanto pegava a caixa oferecida e retirava a vestimenta de dentro para logo em seguida arrumá-la sobre a cama. Era tão lindo, pensou, analisando cada detalhe.

O decote vinha em formato de coração e o corpete era num tom profundo de azul enquanto a saia, formada de várias camadas, intercalava com cores mais claras e outras mais profundas, contudo da mesma diretriz. As mangas não passavam de pequenos pedaços de tecidos que ficariam lhe caindo do ombro, proporcionando o equilíbrio necessário.

- Pedi a ajuda da Duquesa Tsunade na questão da vestimenta, quando tivemos aquele alarme falso. Disse-me que era a última moda na Corte e que certamente você seria a debutante mais deslumbrante que esta cidade já tivera o prazer de conhecer. Estava guardado há alguns meses esperando pela oportunidade.

Sorriu agradecida ao pai e lhe depositou um casto beijo no rosto.

- É mais do que perfeito. Farei o máximo para lhe orgulhar, meu pai.

Ele assentiu e dirigiu sua atenção para a criada, postada silenciosamente ao lado da cama.

- Prepare-a como se estivesse arrumando a própria princesa. Quero que tudo seja feito na mais perfeita ordem.

- Sim,_ milord_. – Respondeu de cabeça baixa e Hiashi saiu na mesma velocidade que entrara.

Sem conseguir ostentar um sorriso menos que radiante, a jovem Hinata viu muitas outras empregadas entrarem no quarto. Para levar-lhe o café, preparar-lhe o banho, as massagens e óleos perfumados.

Tivera medo de que aquele dia jamais chegasse, suas regras atrasaram ao menos um ano do esperado e seria debutada mais velha do que a maioria das jovens. Aos 16 anos era para já estar casada, contudo só agora conseguia ingressar como a mulher que era e estava destinada a ser.

O dia passara num átimo de segundo e quando parou para respirar e dar-se conta do que finalmente viveria estava novamente sentada na penteadeira, olhando de modo sonhador as jóias deixadas pela mãe.

- Diamantes ou safiras? – Perguntou Kurenai com um sorriso carinhoso.

- Não sei. – Silabou, acanhada. – Estou nervosa.

- Não se sinta, minha criança. – A mulher falou de forma gentil, acabando por escolher o conjunto que continha ambas as pedras. – Está radiante e esperou a vida inteira por isso.

Sorriu para a mulher com carinho e segurou de leve sua mão enquanto observava sua imagem refletida pelo espelho. Não se parecia consigo mesma, era uma versão muito mais mulher a que tinha fronte a si.

- Vamos, vamos, está na hora!

- Oh, Kurenai! – A jovem se levantou pronta para abraçar a morena, os olhos começando a lacrimejar.

- Não chore! Vai estragar todo o trabalho que tive. – Protestou, mesmo que também mantivesse lágrimas nos seus. – Vá lá e brilhe como a estrela que é, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sorriu enternecida e piscou diversas vezes com a intenção de minar o excesso de água. Depositou um beijo na face da mulher e saiu pela porta, para encontrar o primo parado do lado de fora, esperando-a.

* * *

><p>As luzes bruxuleavam pelo salão e a orquestra no fundo liberava uma valsa suave. Sentia as palmas das mãos úmidas quando entrou no ambiente e logo fora recebida por muitas outras damas, ansiosas por conhecê-la.<p>

Era imprescindível que dançasse primeiro com o primo, mas logo após diversos cavalheiros lhe pediam a honra. Fora numa dessas circunstâncias que tivera o primeiro vislumbre dele.

Esquivava-se do jovem Lee solicitando uma bebida para ambos. Mais do que prontamente ele se pôs a buscá-las, dando a Hinata finalmente o merecido descanso para seus pés doloridos. Jamais havia imaginado ser tão difícil manter a compostura depois de tantas valsas, e vez ou outra encontrava-se ofegando.

Enquanto remexia o leque de maneira delicada para refrescar, teve os olhos presos por uma presença marcante naquela festa. Era um homem alto, elegante e de porte altivo, contudo estes foram detalhes que só notara minutos depois, pois naquele instante tinha os olhos vidrados nos dele.

Eram tão negros e profundos, pareciam exalar promessas de paixões avassaladoras, momentos intensos. Sentiu a face esquentar perante tal pensamento e desviou os olhos, usando o leque para ocultar seu rosto corado.

De soslaio observou-o dar um meio-sorriso cheio de segundas intenções enquanto falava algo para as pessoas na roda em que se encontrava, começando a andar em sua direção. Parecia um felino, chegou a essa conclusão de imediato, elegante e mortal. Estava tão impressionada com a firmeza e leveza de seus passos que apenas notou que ele se direcionava a si própria quando parou na sua frente.

Obrigou-se a subir o olhar, passando pelos inúmeros botões de sua camisa e a gravata perfeitamente alinhada. Ao encontrar seu rosto conteve um ofego. Ele ostentava um levantar de lábios sensual enquanto a encarava de maneira divertida, quase irritantemente prepotente.

- Dar-me-ia a honra desta valsa?

Encarou-o novamente com a face brilhando escarlate e tentava-lhe pronunciar alguma resposta. A voz parecia presa em sua garganta e a única coisa que saiu fora o sopro do que deveria ser um "sim".

O sorriso do moreno se alargou e Hinata conseguira chegar na devastadora conclusão de que estava perdida perto daquele homem.

* * *

><p><strong>¹Regras<strong> – Assim que era chamado o ato de "menstruar" antigamente. As filhas de famílias importantes só eram apresentadas à sociedade depois que tivessem menarca (primeira menstruação), quando finalmente poderiam ser consideradas mulheres e dadas em casamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Há quem diga que este capítulo ficou curto, mas simplesmente não via o porquê de continuá-lo depois desta cena. É o início de tudo, a primeira vez em que ela o encontrou. E agora estou livre para abordar no próximo outros aspectos.<p>

Essa história não seguirá uma linha cronológica de tempo e espaço. Ora será no passado, ora no presente. Tudo para mesclar e darmos a linha de raciocínio para a fic.

Este primeiro capítulo teve uma alternância, apenas para lhes colocar a par do que pretendo fazer, nos outros não terá essa introdução presente-lembrança-passado, mas prometo deixar bem claro para vocês.

Agora, uma coisa que eu falei errada no capítulo anterior e que já corrigi, não é século XIX, mas século XVIII. Fiz um erro de cálculos aqui. Implica do ano de 1701 à 1800. Não fiz questão de deixar mais exato o ano por que tudo que acontecer será fruto da minha imaginação.

Espero que tenham gostado, eu sou, particularmente, encantada por toda essa época, principalmente as roupas!

Respondendo as reviews anônimas (o resto é por MP):

**Panff:** Nossa, escritora profissional? Fiquei muito encantada com o elogio, flor. Gosto de retratar muito os sentimentos e divagar às vezes, acho que as melhores histórias são aquelas em que conseguimos entender o que o personagem sente. RS Beijos.

**Hossana:** Onde anda o Sasuke? Onde? Onde? Queria saber suas suposições, mas entendo seus motivos, tem horas que também leio quando estou com sono e esqueço das coisas. Fiquei intrigada quando você disse que não gostou do título, e queria saber porquê. O primeiro capítulo de fato foi apenas um prólogo, e prólogos não podem ser esclarecedores por que senão acaba com toda a graça da história, mas não se preocupa que tudo será respondido. Quanto ao atualizar com frequência, vou te contar um segredo, este capítulo está pronto desde o dia 29, só não foi atualizado antes por que a dona FranHyuuga (minha beta) teve uns probleminhas e atrasou. RS Espero sua review neste capítulo, beeeijos!

**Giuli-chan:** Heey flor, fico feliz que tenha gostado da história, viu? Não sabe o quanto! Ela anda sendo meio que meu xodó. rs Espero que goste do segundo capítulo, ok? Beeijos.

Prontinho, para finalizar, não esqueçam de deixar reviews, por que se deu tempo de ler até aqui, dá tempo de mandar ao menos um oi. Então cliquem nesse botãozinho lindo aqui em baixo.

.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	3. Obrigações

**Senhora Fada**

_"Às vezes vale à pena viver por aquilo que você morreria, po__rq__ue quando não se ama demais, não se ama o bastante."_

* * *

><p>Inspirado em Fairy Tale - Shaman. Recomendo que a ouçam-na enquanto lêem, procurem a música na íntegra, e relevem o início.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Não, não é meu. Mas não conte para ninguém, ok? Kishimoto-sensei pode vir atrás de mim para pegar de volta.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nada na vida é completamente errado. Até um relógio quebrado, duas vezes ao dia está marcando a hora certa."<em>

"_Saudade é aquilo que fica, daquilo que não ficou."_

(Autores Desconhecidos)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. – Obrigações<strong>

_Oh__,__ querida, ouça minha alma e cuide do meu choro._

_Porque as minhas l__á__grimas podem criar um rio em meu coração..._

Abriu os olhos num ímpeto quando ouviu o chamado. Acostumara-se a ser acordado aos berros e ter o sono leve para estar desperto no segundo seguinte.

Era assim todos os dias, a disciplina rígida era necessária. Aprendera a compreender isso desde muito novo, além de que o básico fora ensinado quando ainda era um garoto.

A arte da guerra estava intrínseca na sua cultura, na sua formação como homem. Era quase uma reverência, mesmo que para alguns indesejada. Um homem nascia para cuidar de seu país assim como uma mulher para cuidar de seus homens.

O ciclo hierárquico era bem específico e, mesmo que viesse de uma família nobre, jamais estaria livre da obrigação de proteger sua nação. Aliás, sua família era guerreira, por assim dizer. Os mais poderosos generais tinham o poderoso sangue Uchiha correndo nas veias. Era quase uma predestinação.

O irmão, por exemplo, mesmo que não muito mais velho que ele, já estava comandando um lustroso exército para livrar um dos povoados do sul do sítio armado há alguns meses, enquanto ele próprio se mantinha absorto.

Não havia nascido para aquilo, não queria colocar seu pescoço à prova todos os dias em um campo de batalha em nome de sua "pátria". E, aquilo, certamente envergonhava o próprio pai, que deixava sempre bem claro seu desgosto por não ser como o mais velho, prodígio.

Só Deus sabia como havia se dedicado para tirar aquela impressão do patriarca, como esperava ansioso ter idade para servir e prosperar. Mas, de fato suas opiniões haviam mudado nos últimos meses, principalmente quando se colocara frente a frente com aqueles olhos de fumaça e acabara por mandar tudo às favas.

Não parecia justo correr riscos tão grandes para _talvez_voltar para casa e encontrá-la. Presenciara, praticamente toda a juventude, a mãe nessa agonia desenfreada e viu como aquilo a definhava aos poucos, fazendo-a perder o brilho e a elegância tão nata.

Vivia absorta nas tarefas domésticas, olhando pela janela vez ou outra com os pensamentos voando longe. À noite, no silêncio de seu quarto, também conseguia ouvi-la num choro baixinho e cadenciado. Não queria aquilo para sua bela morena, ela não merecia.

Já bastava a rivalidade da família Hyuuga e da Uchiha. Ficarem juntos já era uma batalha sangrenta por si só. Condená-la a morrer esperando seria dar socos em ponta de faca.

Mas não fora assim que as coisas aconteceram. Tinha sido tão rápido que não tivera palavras e nem argumentos para forçar sua vontade perante o patriarca. A mãe, dócil, tentara ajudar, mas de pouco adiantou.

Eles precisavam do maior número de soldados para aquela batalha, que prometia ser o estopim e o fim. O mensageiro real trouxera a lista de convocação e, por mais que tentasse, seu nome estava ali e aquilo não podia ser mudado.

Mal puderam se despedir, uma única noite e aquilo bastava para lhe dar maior certeza de que voltaria o quanto antes. Olhá-la com lágrimas nos olhos fez com que seu coração se comprimisse, ficasse pequeno e triste. Depois daquilo, o inferno.

Quanto tempo havia dormido? Duas, três horas? Quatro, se muito. Sentou-se na cama sem pressa ao constatar que nada urgente acontecia. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tirando-o do rosto e apoiou o cotovelo em um dos joelhos enquanto com o outro esticava a mão para pegar a farda que estava no batente da cama.

A mente ainda devaneava pelo primeiro dia que colocara os pés naquele acampamento improvisado. O general gritando ordens, falando que se não ganhassem seriam as suas mulheres e mães a morrerem, ou pior. E ele não teve dó de dizer qual era o pior, expondo aos de mente mais fraca a imagem terrível delas sendo violentadas.

Só de imaginar aquilo sentiu-se inflar de ódio... e medo. Não poderia, jamais deixaria que as tocassem. Eram simplesmente as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. E, por pior que parecesse, sentiu-se louco para enfiar bala naqueles ingleses e acabar com suas vidas miseráveis antes que tivessem a chance de pensar na vitória.

Com o ódio renovado apenas pelas lembranças, vestiu-se de maneira automática sem prestar atenção nas dezenas de homens que faziam o mesmo. Exceto um, concluiu ao ver uma cabeleira amarela debaixo das cobertas. Sorriu de canto ao ver o comandante entrar a passos duros e gritar no ouvido do loiro que levantara num pulo fazendo a posição de sentido. Naruto ainda morreria por ter o sono tão pesado.

Era um bom amigo, atrapalhado e barulhento, mas um bom amigo. Conhecera-o no meio daquele estardalhaço que fora o primeiro dia, com os punhos cerrados e os olhos duros por debaixo da cabeleira loira. Havia sido logo após a pressão psicológica, e ele parecia louco para esmurrar alguém.

Abordou-o e falou para se acalmar, ainda não sabia o porquê de ter feito isso. Talvez a necessidade desesperada de conversar com alguém sem precisar colocar o "senhor" a cada frase. Descobrira, com pouco tempo de conversa, que o loiro tinha uma mulher que estava grávida e a mãe jovem, estas ficando sob tutela do pai do mesmo, ferido gravemente em batalha e que só conseguia andar com o auxílio de uma muleta.

A conversa fora monopolizada grande parte pelo rapaz de olhos claros e as poucas palavras que dissera ao interrompê-lo foram para lhe explicar como tudo aquilo funcionava e para adverti-lo a guardar seu ódio para a hora em que a coisa ficasse feia.

Enquanto pensava nisso e ouvia os resmungos do amigo de como aquelas abotoaduras eram horríveis de vestir, dirigiu-se à uma das muitas bacias depositadas em cômodas ao lado das camas. Passou a mão pelo queixo e notou que, mesmo tendo se barbeado no dia anterior, sua pele já se encontrava áspera.

Pegou a lâmina de barbear e começou a movimentá-la, retirando os pêlos incômodos. Rapidamente sua mente desanuviou e se permitiu viajar por uma das muitas lembranças que guardava nítidas na memória. O corpo eriçado com o toque da barba mal-feita no pescoço fino. Ficou sério, prendendo-se àquela imagem que há muito tempo não despontava em sua mente.

Há quantas semanas não se lembrava do rosto dela? Rosto esse que o manteve firme nos momentos mais críticos daquela guerra. Era muito tempo, constatou. Mas era o melhor a se fazer, protelar algo que lhe doía e distraía.

Enxaguou o rosto e terminou sua higiene matinal, ficando o resto do tempo encarando o pequeno espelho apoiado na parede sem realmente enxergá-lo, perdido nas lembranças do rosto tão delicado que deixara para trás.

Não se moveu ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro, apertando-o de forma consoladora. Já sabia quem era e reconhecia esse gesto, o amigo também tinha para quem voltar quando aquele inferno acabasse.

- Vamos, Sasuke. – Sua voz estava séria, diferente do tão habitual. – A gente assume agora.

Sem responder uma palavra levantou-se e pegou a boina, ajeitando-a na cabeça, enquanto marchava para a porta. Era hora de enfrentar a realidade.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sim, sim, eu sei que demorei horrores para postar esse capítulo. Ele estava quase concluído a um tempão, mas eu meio que estava colhendo informações para incrementá-lo, já que o que tinha escrito era muito pouco.<p>

Meu namorado é do quartel, então essa parte das mulheres e mães, é a mais pura verdade, fazem isso até hoje. Ele diz que a pior parte lá não é a física, mesmo que sofram bastante, e sim a psicológica, onde eles realmente fazem um terror. Aliás, um dos recrutas deste ano literalmente não aguentou e ficou louco, está internado numa clínica psicológica. Pensa naquela época que era tudo muito pior?

Então, o grande mistério do Sasuke apareceu. Quem achou que eu ficaria focada apenas na Hinata errou feio. Dos oito capítulos que esta fanfic possuirá (nove com o prólogo), três serão totalmente dele. Três estarão totalmente focados no passado (como o capítulo 1) e o resto acontecerá no presente.

Preparem-se para muitas emoções. Aliás, notaram o Naruto ali? Eu não podia deixar de colocá-lo, terá uma cena em que os dois passarão por apuros juntos. Tentei colocá-lo um pouco mais sério e preocupado, mas sem perder a essência Naruto-de-ser.

Enfim, estou falando demais já. A tia Fran betara este capítulo bonitinho e por isso ele chegou perfeitinho para vocês. Espero que tenham gostado! Não se esqueçam das reviews.

Agora, respondendo às anônimas:

**Barbara:** Heey flor! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Tentei realmente deixar bem profunda a escrita, voltada mais para dentro, os sentimentos, confusões. Este capítulo mostra o Sasuke e o motivo de seu desaparecimento. O que achou? Beeijos.

**Hossana:** Heey floore! Sim, a diferença eu vou tentar manter de um mês (mesmo que tenha atrasado mais nesse), mas enfim, vai ser nesta média. Eu também amo história de época, apesar de ler de tudo. Quanto ao título, bom, não sei. Eu gosto dele. Acho que passa um ar de melancolia que combina com a Hina. Realmente não se pode descartar um livro pela capa, sempre temos que dar uma olhadinha, sabe? rs Ela é bem melancólica nesta história mesmo, mas espero que te agrade. Sasuke realmente é um "predador", mas não a fará mal. Como neste capítulo ficou bem claro.

**sophie clarkson:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado! O que achou da continuação? Beeijos.

**Bonnie:** Oeoe Bonnie-chan! Fico super feliz em saber que gostou, eu realmente tento passar essa leveza na escrita e também sinto isso quando leio algo muito bom, não é esquisitisse sua. rs Eis o paradeiro do Sasuke, o que achou? Eu escrevo tanto SasuHina como SasuSaku, depende da história. Tem alguns enrredos que combinam mais com uns do que com outros, entende? Beeijos.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	4. Perseguições

**Senhora Fada**

_"Às vezes vale à pena viver por aquilo que você morreria, po__rq__ue quando não se ama demais, não se ama o bastante."_

* * *

><p>Inspirado em Fairy Tale - Shaman. Recomendo que a ouçam-na enquanto lêem, procurem a música na íntegra, e relevem o início.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Não, não é meu. Mas não conte para ninguém, ok? Kishimoto-sensei pode vir atrás de mim para pegar de volta.

* * *

><p><em>"O prazer de voar começa com o medo de cair." – Autor desconhecido<em>

_"Amo como quem ama o amor. Não conheço nenhuma outra razão para amar, senão amar. Que queres que te diga, além de que te amo, se o que quero dizer-te é que te amo?" – Fernando Pessoa_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Perseguições<strong>

_Oh, a vida é boa,_

_Oh, a vida é boa,_

_Oh, a vida é boa,_

_Tão boa quanto você quer que seja_

A relva úmida farfalhava com os passos e ao longe ele podia escutar uma risada tão melodiosa quanto o som de guizos. Não estava cansado, sequer com pressa de alcançar a pequena fugitiva. Ia por entre a folhagem das árvores frondosas, que deixavam vez ou outra pequenos focos de luz se irradiarem pelo denso bosque.

Desviava-se das plantas com cuidado, apenas acompanhando o som que se espalhava pelo local tão naturalmente quanto o canto de um passarinho. Era como se aquela risada pertencesse à natureza, como se os passos leves que ecoavam pelo lugar pertencessem a um animal natural da região.

Não dispensou essa hipótese. Talvez ela fosse uma ninfa, parte daquele ambiente.

Enquanto caminhava a passos certeiros, vislumbrou a ponta de um vestido azul-anil dançando com o vento na mais singela harmonia. Foi apenas por um átimo de segundo, pois no outro instante já havia sumido por trás de uma centenária cerejeira.

Permitiu-se um ínfimo levantar de lábios. Quem diria que a esta altura da vida estaria perseguindo uma jovem que o fazia deliberadamente de gato e sapato? Brincando e se esgueirando como um objeto escorregadio.

Não que se incomodasse, gostava desse jogo. Fazia com que ele se sentisse tal qual um adolescente, mesmo com seus vinte e três anos bem contados.

E pensar que tudo havia começado numa manhã aborrecida e uma designação para lá de incômoda. Ainda podia sentir o peso do documento no bolso da casaca, enquanto a perseguia despreocupado.

Era capaz de lembrar-se ainda nitidamente de seu rosto abobalhado refletido no espelho d'água do lago quando se deparou com a jovem. Tão formosa e tranquila enquanto colhia flores, como uma criança.

Cantarolava uma canção infantil com os lábios entreabertos e as mãos brincavam despreocupadamente com as pétalas de um lírio recém-desabrochado. Os cabelos ainda úmidos resistiam ao vento que soprava leve e a roupa nutria pequenas manchas molhadas, que o fez constatar que, se tivesse chego apenas um quarto de hora antes, teria encontrado-a nadando tranquilamente apenas com a anágua e a chemise.

Aquilo atiçou seu desejo, a mente enxertando imagens que pouco faziam jus à aura angelical da garota. Por sorte ou por azar, o cavalo relinchou e tentou seguir caminho para a água, afim de tomar um gole, e fez com que a morena levantasse os olhos, antes alheios ao observador.

Os orbes cor de fumaça arregalaram-se de leve enquanto um suave rubor preenchia seu rosto. A jovem mantinha uma expressão tão inocente e surpresa que Sasuke teria gargalhado se fosse um homem destes hábitos menos silenciosos, mas em compensação apenas se permitiu um sorriso satisfeito.

O contato dos olhos não fora quebrado instante sequer enquanto ela levantava-se a passos vacilantes, virando o cesto de vime aos seus pés no caminho, derrubando as poucas e belas flores já colhidas.

O Uchiha desviou seus olhos para as plantas, admirando cada uma delas e constatando que nenhuma fazia jus à moça na sua frente. Voltou os orbes para a morena, já um pouco mais recomposta e com as mãos juntas na frente do corpo. Enquanto observava a pele desnuda de seu colo e seus braços, perguntou-se quanto à maciez e suavidade que aparentavam.

Limpou a garganta num movimento suave, fazendo-a levantar os olhos que antes encaravam o chão, e ditou um bom dia cordial. Ela sorriu debilmente e respondeu com um murmúrio levado pelo vento de tão baixo, mas pôde saber que ela lhe desejava um bom dia também pelo movimento dos lábios, o qual acompanhara de maneira quase sedenta.

Sem fazer movimentos bruscos, temendo que ela se assustasse e fugisse como um animal silvestre, Sasuke atou a correia da montaria em um galho de árvore próximo o suficiente da água para permitir ao animal que descansasse debaixo de sua sombra e bebesse caso sentisse sede.

Logo em seguida andou cauteloso até onde ela estava, circundando numa parábola o pedaço de água que os afastavam, pisando nas pedras emergentes e secas graças ao sol escaldante. A vontade era de mergulhar e refrescar o corpo levemente úmido de suor. Mas não neste momento, que tinha um objetivo muito mais agradável.

Parou na frente da jovem à distância de um braço. Os orbes ônix perscrutavam o rosto afilado da morena, mas sempre acabavam alternando entre os lábios úmidos e rosados, e os olhos profundos e misteriosos.

Ela corou intensamente com o olhar, baixando o próprio logo em seguida. Quase toda a parte do pescoço e do rosto tomaram um tom avermelhado não-natural, e quem a visse provavelmente pensaria que a moça estivesse sofrendo de insolação e prestes a desmaiar.

Sasuke riu baixinho perante a extrema timidez da moça e aumentou o sorriso ao vê-la conter a respiração, que antes saía num silvo agitado pelos lábios entreabertos. Tal visão arrematou-o noutra lembrança, na do primeiro dia em que se conheceram.

Nas poucas palavras que sentenciaram enquanto os pés mexiam-se com maestria no ritmo da valsa, na sensação deliciosa do calor do corpo dela perto de seu próprio e, principalmente, na maciez e suavidade de suas mãos.

O desejo de tocá-la reverberou e fez com que levantasse o braço em um movimento impensado. Ela não se mexeu, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior em uma demonstração de constrangimento. Sasuke teve que engolir em seco perante o erotismo daquela ação, apertando firme os próprios lábios para conter um rouco gemido que se formava no fundo da garganta.

Os dedos estavam a poucos centímetros da pele rosada da bochecha dela quando, sem nada dizer, virou-se e se pôs a fugir. O Uchiha ficou estático enquanto a via sumir atrás de uma árvore, abaixando a mão com o olhar confuso.

- Hinata! – Chamou-a, mas não obteve resposta.

A Hyuuga estava a poucos metros de distância, escorada no caule grosso de uma imponente árvore, os lábios deixavam escapar a respiração arfante e desregular. O peito subia e descia em movimentos rápidos, o coração titubeava como se quisesse abrir espaço e continuar fugindo.

Aos poucos a respiração foi acalmando-se e, ao ouvir o chamado preocupado, pôs-se a rir, sentindo-se extremamente boba e infantil. Ele não iria mordê-la, afinal de contas.

Num movimento lento, virou-se e colocou a cabeça para fora do esconderijo, entrando no campo de visão do moreno, que sequer havia saído do lugar. Ele a viu de imediato e fez menção de ir até onde ela estava, mas deteve-se antes que o fizesse, com medo de assustá-la novamente.

Ela sorriu, a ponto de exibir os perfeitos e enfileirados dentes brancos. Olhava-o de maneira brincalhona, do mesmo modo quando jogava pique-esconde com a irmã anos mais jovem. Escondeu-se novamente, mas para não preocupá-lo soltou uma risada alta e melodiosa.

Escutou os passos dele se aproximando e correu, indo para detrás de outra árvore, onde novamente deixou apenas a cabeça e parte do torso à mostra. Riu diante da expressão confusa do moreno, sem conseguir se conter. Ele continuava seguindo-a e ela continuava fugindo, entrando cada vez mais no bosque, onde a temperatura era alguns graus menores e uma suave bruma se espalhava na atmosfera. Sabia exatamente onde o levaria.

- Sasuke...

Ouviu a morena pronunciar seu nome e aquela intimidade eriçou os cabelos de sua nuca. O nome fora proferido de maneira tão lenta que ele quase podia vê-la saboreando as sílabas antes de externá-las.

Despertado da lembrança de apenas alguns minutos atrás, voltou a persegui-la, notando que a jovem havia conseguido abrir uma boa distância. Apertou o passo, aproximando-se e conseguindo vê-la agora com perfeição, de costas, indo em direção a uma ofuscante claridade.

Ainda nas sombras, ficou à margem da clareira que se abria. Ela estava no centro, rodeada de uma grama que lhe chegava nos tornozelos desnudos, as mãos seguravam a barra do vestido, impedindo-o de entrar em contato direto com o chão, a pele brilhava e a respiração vinha em ofegos por causa da perseguição. Os olhos estavam encolhidos devido ao contato direto com a luz do sol.

Sasuke estava estupefato, rodeado por aquela luminosidade, a grama num verde vivo sob seus pés, salpicados com algumas miúdas flores. Poderia jurar estar diante de uma entidade, de um ser divino, belo e puro demais para ser apenas um anjo.

Ela o encarava com um sorriso nos lábios, parte da timidez se fora, principalmente depois da injeção de adrenalina que viera durante a brincadeira. Não recuou e sequer demonstrou receio quando ele voltou a se aproximar. Dessa vez, permitiu-o tocar a pele de seu rosto, quente e úmida. Era uma boa sensação, agradável.

Por mais que quisesse resistir, as pálpebras pesaram, como se os cílios fossem pesados demais para aguentarem. Os olhos se fecharam e ela umedeceu os lábios com a língua, enquanto um ronronar lhe escapava da garganta.

Sasuke olhou para aquele gesto com aperto no coração. Deixou a mão escorregar sobre o rosto da jovem, deslizando para sua nuca, entrando no fresco e sedoso abrigo que eram seus cabelos.

Sem pensar muito, e pensar era uma coisa que não estava fazendo muito desde que a encontrara, abaixou os lábios e roçou-os nos dela. Ela arfou, surpresa, entreabrindo-os sedutoramente, abraçando o lábio inferior do moreno com os próprios. Ele gemeu, leve, quase imperceptível e passou a mão livre pela cintura delgada.

Numa procissão de cadências, movimentos lentos e suspiros, o beijo se prolongou nos minutos que se seguiram de uma maneira quase torturante. Amaram-se com os lábios enquanto as mãos acarinhavam um ao outro.

As delas estavam no emaranhado de fios que ele possuía, enquanto o moreno dividia-se em afagar e apertar contra seu corpo a cintura feminina, puxando a cabeça dela para mais perto, como se quisesse afogar-se nela.

Não souberam quanto tempo ficaram ali até o contato ser quebrado. Hinata sentia uma onda elétrica espalhar-se pelo corpo como um veneno, deixando-a com as pernas fracas e as pálpebras pesadas. Olhou-o sem nada dizer, ele também não se adiantou.

Encararam-se por quase tanto tempo quanto se beijaram, até que ela sorriu e o brilho maroto voltou para os seus olhos perolados.

Hinata voltou a correr e Sasuke voltou a persegui-la.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Este certamente é um dos capítulos que eu estava mais ansiosa para postar, não sei de onde surgiu a ideia dessa perseguição, mas achei uma coisa tão singela e digna da nossa Senhora Fada, que não resisti em escrevê-la.<p>

Pela primeira vez o capítulo saiu num sopro só. Comecei-o sequer tem três horas e já o concluí, as palavras fluíram bem, acho que consegui uma musicalidade legal. Sem quebrar o ritmo.

Por mais incrível que possa parecer, esta é a minha única fic que está sendo postada fielmente a cada mês, mesmo que não seja a minha mais popular. Acho que é pela satisfação de escrevê-la, já que confesso ser mais pra mim do que para vocês. Mas, mesmo assim, não significa que vocês não precisam deixar review, viu? Eu ando ficando muito magoada com as views e reviews da fic, são números com diferenças enormes. O que me faz chegar a medida de que, se não tiver ao menos 5 reviews por capítulo, não posto.

Sei que estou uma semana atrasada, mas é que a fanfic para o concurso da FranHyuuga me tomou todo o tempo, além de ter exaurido minha criatividade a um ponto que fiquei uma semana sem conseguir criar uma linha sequer.

Aliás, fiquei em primeiríssimo lugar no concurso, nem acreditei quando vi. *-*

Quem quiser conhecer minha GaaHina premiada: Pedra Granada, é só colar isso depois do . net: /s/7235532/1/Pedra_Granada

Ah, com isso eu tive uma ideia muito legal para minha próxima fanfic focada na Hinata, será comédia e será GaaHina, por que vai ter tudo a ver. Não que eu vá me atribular a outra fanfic, longe de mim!

Apenas quando esta chegar ao fim, que digo ser em cinco capítulos, já que estamos no quarto de nove. :D

Espero que tenham gostado, as reviews anônimas serão respondidas aqui, as outras por MP:

**Violak:** Hey floor! Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic. O que achou deste capítulo, o primeiro beijo? Kissus. :*

**Barbara:** Yoo Hime! Essa parte do relacionamento dos dois será explicada se não me engano (com as minhas contas) no sexto capítulo, que é o capítulo que volta ao passado como este aqui. Fico feliz que goste, eu realmente tento levar a escrita prum lado que instigue o leitor. Tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda. Sei que essa falta de ordem cronológica pode dar uma incomodada, mas não se preocupe, tudo em seu devido tempo. Quanto a música... bom, se você prestar atenção mata a charada. rs Beeijos.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	5. Engano

**Senhora Fada**

_"Às vezes vale à pena viver por aquilo que você morreria, po__rq__ue quando não se ama demais, não se ama o bastante."_

* * *

><p>Inspirado em Fairy Tale - Shaman. Recomendo que a ouçam-na enquanto lêem, procurem a música na íntegra, e relevem o início.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Não, não é meu. Mas não conte para ninguém, ok? Kishimoto-sensei pode vir atrás de mim para pegar de volta.

* * *

><p><em>"Vivemos pelo que acreditamos. Nosso limite está nisso. Portanto, se cremos no que é ilimitado, sem limites viveremos." – Allan Kardec<em>

_"Saudades pode ser o amor à ultima vista." – Elanklever_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Engano<strong>

_Linda senhora, os cavalos estão de volta,_

_Trazendo paz e felicidade_

_Mas de repente os cavalos foram embora_

_Eram apenas as batidas de seu coração sozinho_

O sol acariciava a pele com um afago sutil enquanto se infiltrava pelo dossel da cama. Hinata não se importava com a carícia que esquentava parte de sua pele fria.

Acordara estranhamente cedo e com uma sensação agradável. Talvez tivesse tido um sonho bom, mesmo que não se lembrasse, era apenas aquela sensação gostosa, o formigamento na barriga e o rosto corado.

Tinha um sorriso leve nos lábios pálidos, contrastando com os dias que acordava sorvendo lágrimas. Afastou o tecido esvoaçante e colocou os pés para fora da cama, ficando sentada. Levantou os braços e espreguiçou-se de maneira gostosa. Suspirou. Era quase como se tivesse voltado no tempo em que se encontrava com o moreno.

Sasuke.

Como será que ele estava? Oh, não, não. Chega disso, por apenas um dia desejava não martirizar-se pela ausência dele.

- Bom dia senhorita Hinata! – Efusiva, Kurenai entrou no quarto indo direto à janela, onde escancarou as cortinas, fazendo com que a luz invadisse o quarto.

Perante a súbita claridade, apertou os olhos resmungando um bom dia à empregada tão querida.

- Fico feliz que já esteja acordada, minha criança. – Ela ainda não havia parado de andar, já havia arrumado a penteadeira com os itens que iria utilizar em seus cabelos e agora escolhia o vestido do dia dentro do armário.

A morena estranhou. Kurenai naturalmente era uma pessoa vivaz, mas aquilo assemelhava-se a euforia.

- Kurenai... – chamou-a baixinho, encarando o vestido que ela tinha em mãos, um novo que usava geralmente em festividades. – Esqueci algum tipo de comemoração?

A mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha, jogando o vestido na beira do biombo e fazendo um movimento displicente com as mãos, como se dissesse que aquilo era irrelevante.

- Só acordei de bom humor.

A morena não havia exatamente acreditado nas palavras da outra, mas mesmo assim preferira não interferir em algo que não era de sua conta. Aliás, se ela própria podia acordar relativamente bem, porque Kurenai não tinha esse direito?

Vestiu-se em silêncio, ouvindo a Yuuhi cantarolar alguma cantiga antiga. O sol já havia esquentado o ambiente, deixando-o numa temperatura agradável, as brumas da noite anterior ainda reverberavam no cômodo.

Como um ritual, depois de fazer sua higiene matinal, Kurenai a ajudava a se vestir e arrumava seus cabelos, mesmo que preferisse-os soltos. Os grampos incomodavam, então sempre insistia em usar o mínimo possível.

Observava seu reflexo no espelho quando escutou a comoção vinda da rua, carruagens andavam apressadas, criando uma mistura dos cascos de cavalos e as rodas de madeira batendo no chão, o burburinho de dezenas de pessoas conversando se sobrepunham aos passos apressados.

- O que está havendo Kurenai? – Indagou, pondo-se em pé.

A criada a pegou pelo ombro e colocou-a novamente sentada, num resmungo por não ter terminado de adornar seus cabelos. A morena perguntou novamente, num muxoxo emburrado.

- Oh, prometi a mim mesma que não iria falar antes de deixá-la pronta.

Era tudo que precisava, uma única fagulha para acender toda sua curiosidade. Virou-se, arrancando outro protesto da morena que tentava prender seu cabelo.

- Me conte Kurenai!

- Não, já disse. Comporte-se.

- Por favor, prometo me comportar depois. – A Yuuhi revirou os olhos, sabia que se lhe contasse a jovem sairia correndo sem nem deixar terminar de falar.

- Algumas tropas estão de volta, Asuma chegou ontem à noite em casa com um grupo menor, outro batalhão está para chegar hoje cedo, mas...

Não teve tempo de terminar a sentença, como o esperado, Hinata já não a escutava mais. Correu em direção a janela para observar a rua, no horizonte podia ver os homens em marcha e a bandeira da província hasteada.

Sasuke. Ele estava voltando para casa. Era por isso que havia acordado se sentindo bem, só podia ser. Ele estava por perto novamente. Os olhos cor de fumaça encheram-se de água.

Sem pensar duas vezes saiu em disparada pela porta, ignorando todo e qualquer protesto de Kurenai, passando feito o vento pela porta e descendo as escadas sem se preocupar com a grande possibilidade de cair.

Por sorte, não se deparou com ninguém que pudesse brecá-la e, estando fora dos portões da propriedade, esqueceu o decoro e toda a etiqueta. Levantou a saia do vestido o suficiente para não tê-lo arrastando ao seu pé e correu em direção aos portões de Konoha, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Os cabelos antes presos numa delicada trança estavam bagunçados, a fronte levemente brilhante de suor e o peito subia e descia, numa respiração acelerada. Não importava, por que ela o via.

Estava de costas, mas a pose altiva o denunciava. Os cabelos mais compridos que o usual estavam presos com uma fita de couro curtido, conversava com um outro rapaz, este quase que seu contraste completo. Muito loiro e de olhos azuis reluzentes.

Não se importou com a quantidade de homens perto, e viu pela visão periférica muitas outras mulheres fazerem o mesmo. Continuou correndo, cada vez ficando mais próximo dele.

- Sasuke! – gritou, sem poder conter-se. Ele não se mexeu. – Sasuke!

Estava a pouco mais de cinco metros dele quando o moreno se virou. A sobrancelha arqueada, o sorriso cordial nos lábios. Não era ele. Parou, sentiu cada um de seus ânimos minguarem, mesmo que fosse muito parecido com seu moreno, aquele ali não o era.

- Des-desculpe. – gaguejou, abaixando os olhos para o chão. – Achei que fosse outra pessoa.

Preparou-se para sair em busca de quem realmente queria encontrar, estava de costas quando ouviu a voz serena do rapaz.

- Ele ainda não chegou.

Se virou para encará-lo, os olhos marejados. Ele não havia chego. Tentou colocar um sorriso nos lábios, mas falhou miseravelmente.

- Sou Itachi Uchiha, o irmão mais velho de Sasuke.

Reconhecimento passou pelo semblante da moça, que arregalou os olhos e corou violentamente. Itachi, então aquele era Itachi.

- Eu... eu... – tentou formar algo coerente, não conseguia. – Obrigada pela informação.

Virou-se novamente, pronta a partir para casa.

- Espere! – Ela parou, mas não se virou. – Qual o seu nome?

-Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga.

Um sorriso triste adornou os lábios do moreno enquanto a via partir. Então aquela era a jovem Hyuuga, a que fez o mais novo perder a cabeça.

_É um prazer finalmente te conhecer, Hinata. _

Pensou, voltando sua atenção para a conversa que tinha interrompido.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoo minna-san!<p>

Eu sei, capítulo curtéeeerrimo. Sei lá, eu tinha tanta coisa em mente para ele, mas resolvi não revelar algumas coisas por agora. Deixa para o capítulo seis. Que provavelmente será o maior e mais cheio de acontecimentos.

Itachi apareceu, ele terá participação na fic também. Sabe, se tudo sair como estou planejamos, já chegamos na metade da história. Eu sei, chocante, praticamente não aconteceu quase nada. Adoro esse negócio de não postar em tempo cronológico, deixo todo mundo confuso até o ultimo capítulo. Sim, eu sou má. (H)

Amores, eu demorei um teco, né? A fic não está betada, exatamente para não demorar mais ainda. Já mandei por e-mail para a FranHyuuga, assim que ela betar substituo aqui.

Aliás, eu fiquei MUITO TRISTE com as reviews, ou melhor, com a FALTA delas. Poxa gente, essa fic é a favorita de sete pessoas aqui no fanfiction . net. Só no capítulo passado foram 49 hits (pego o capítulo passado porque é melhor de ter uma noção do número de leitores, já que muita gente no primeiro entra só para olhar e se não gosta sai).

Sei lá, pelo menos cinco reviews devia ter, né? Sacanagem, isso desanima pra caramba um ficwriter. Estava conversando com a FranHyuuga sobre isso e ela me falou uma coisa que me intrigou, disse que minhas histórias são um pouco "rebuscadas", e as leitoras acham que pra mandar review tem que ser algo bem escrito também, aí poucas aparecem.

Amores, nada a vê. Claro que os meus olhos brilham quando vêem aquelas super-reviews, mas apenas um "gostei" é o suficiente para que eu saiba que você está aí lendo, caso não tenha coragem de deixar algo maior.

Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte, se o capítulo não tiver pelo menos cinco reviews, eu paro de postar aqui no site, porque no outro tem um retorno muito bom. Ok? Cinco reviews ou nada feito! Respondendo a review sem conta:

**Violak:** Yo flor! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, viu? O que achou desse capítulo? Beeijos.

**Agora, cliquem aqui e mantenham uma história viva.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**\/**

Beeijos.


End file.
